The present invention relates in general to illuminating means and in particular to illuminating means comprising a plurality of miniature or sub-miniature light bulbs assembled in a longitudinal array along a preferably flexible and flat conductor.
In accomplishing various architectural or design concepts in interior and exterior illuminating projects, it has been found that the use of low voltage miniature or sub-miniature incandescent lamps or light bulbs in association with a flexible conductor is highly advantageous. Such light bulb ribbons, or ribbons of light bulbs, may be placed in various geometric designs and decorative arrangements in quite fascile manner if the cable is sufficiently flexible, the light bulbs remain in assembled relation to the cable and the cost of the assembly is maintained at a reasonable level.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose and provide a method of making, and a construction of, a flexible cable and light bulb assembly wherein a plurality of miniature or sub-miniature incandescent light bulbs may be mounted upon a conductor ribbon in an improved and fascile manner to provide a permanent assembly thereof inexpensively and effectively.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose and provide methods and constructions as in the foregoing object wherein the assembly is water proof, the electrical contact between the assembled light bulbs and conductors is optimized and the manner of assembly avoids the need for complicated and expensive assembly techniques.